


Favorite Pastimes

by PitchBitch7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hinny, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Just shameless smutty smut. Harry eats Ginny out until they both can’t stand anymore. Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 92





	Favorite Pastimes

Harry’s head was about to explode. Quite literally. He had survived years of abuse, battle after battle, faced Voldemort time and again, managed to live through scrape after scrape as an auror for several years now, but here he was, certain he was on death’s door. And he couldn’t be happier about it.

Ginny’s velvet smooth thighs were pressed against either side of Harry’s head, squeezing for dear life and Harry was moments away from blacking out but he was lavishing every second of it as he buried his face impossibly deeper into the sweet, silky strands of vibrant red curls nestled at his wife’s core.

Eating Ginny out was one of Harry’s absolute favorite pastimes, and, if the animalistic screams Harry was ripping from her body were any indication, one of Ginny’s as well. Both of them could be as lazy as they wanted, Harry kitten licking her for ages until she broke, or as hard and fast as they wanted, with Ginny riding Harry’s face until he was sure he’d never breathe again. He loved to wake her up, head already buried between her porcelain legs, tongue lapping. He had perfected it down to an art, a science, a ritual of worship. It wasn’t enough to just make Ginny cum or scream his name. No, that would’ve been easy. No.

He wanted to wreck her.

Harry sucked hard on Ginny’s clit, causing a guttural grown to tear from low in her throat.

“Fuck...nnggghhhh...Harry! Please! Fuck! I need...gahhhh!”

Harry slowed, leaving Ginny with long, slow swipes of his tongue instead, sensing she was close and not wanting his fun to be over yet. A broken whimper escaped Ginny at the loss of so much friction.

“Myahhhhghh, arr...arsehole.”

Harry laughed a warm breath onto her aching core. He pressed his tongue flat and hard right where he knew she needed him causing her to gasp and her hips to buck.

“Just...fuck....please Harry...mmm...need you..._fuck_”

“Sorry love...couldn’t really understand...you need what?”

She lifted her head off their pillows to shoot him a icy glare. He knew she loved being tortured and wrecked like this and she really wouldn’t haven’t any other way.

“Need you...gah...inside me...”

Harry hurt he was so hard. He’d removed his trousers ages ago but even the loose confines of his boxers were proving too much with Ginny coming undone underneath him.

“Harry...fuck...I swear...ngggyh...if you don’t...”

Harry decided that was enough. For now.

He sat up, Ginny hissing at the complete lack of contact and sudden cold. He leaned over her and reached into their bedside drawer. Both of them hated to resort back to condoms but James was barely a year old (and thankfully, currently visiting one of his millions of uncles) and neither of them were ready to start trying for another baby quite yet. He quickly rolled it down his length, giving his neglected cock a few tugs before crawling back between Ginny’s thighs, supporting himself above her on (surprisingly) shaky arms.

“Just look at you...”

He leaned down to sloppily kiss her as he pushed in, both of them moaning into the kiss as Ginny’s back arched off the bed. He gave her only moments to adjust as she was _thoroughly_ soaked and didn’t need much time to adapt. Ginny leaned up and trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck as he began moving in earnest, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy her warmth wrapped around every inch of him. Harry tilted his head back to give her as much access as possible, practically mewling himself as she bit down where his neck met shoulder. He picked up the speed as Ginny locked her legs around him, heels digging into his lower back and he moaned something close to her name.

“Feel so good..._so good_...inside me...I’m so close....ahhhh”

Harry was slamming into her at this point, both of them shaking and sliding, drenched in sweat. Harry felt his bollocks tighten and knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Come for me baby...fucking beautiful...”

Harry felt Ginny’s walls tighten around him as she screamed his name brokenly as the full force of her release hit her. He kissed her hard enough to bruise as she rode it out, never slowing his pace. He slammed into her again and again and _then_.... fire trickling along his skin, explosions behind his eyes, cords snapping into place as the ball of heat that had been steadily growing in his stomach unraveled like yarn. He buried his face in Ginny’s neck as she stroked his hair and murmured everything and nothing into his ear as he slowly came down.They laid like that, breathing together for several long minutes afterwards, both completely satiated and boneless. Ginny stroked slender, warm fingers down Harry’s spine, absentmindedly drawing pictures on his skin as they laid together.

Finally, Harry leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to her bruised lips.

“Love you.”

“Mmmm...,” Ginny grinned. “Love you more.”


End file.
